


last call

by gottalovev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, divorce burner phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Tony didn’t prepare for Steve calling first.It's been thirteen months, why now?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 67
Kudos: 705
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	last call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> The community prompt this story is based on would be a spoiler, so I am putting it in the end notes! You can have a sneak peak there, though.
> 
> This challenge is always so much fun, thank you mods!

If anyone asked, Tony would say he put Roger's burner phone in a drawer and completely forgot about it. 

Of course, it would be a lie. 

He's hyper aware of the damn outdated piece of tech. If Tony wants to patch things up, or if he needs help (ha!), it's right there waiting for him to call Steve. Tony's blind rage burned out before he even got cold in that Siberian bunker, but he's still mad. And petty enough to let the rogues stew. In his understanding, the ball is completely in his court for the next move; frankly it's a pressure he doesn't want. 

That's why the classic Nokia ring tone erupting from the drawer startles him. Tony's heart speeds up, thundering in his chest. It's been more than a year, but he's not _ready_. It takes four rings and Friday asking "Boss?" for Tony to almost break the drawer in his haste to accept the call before it goes to voicemail. 

The other end is silent, and Tony checks that it connected. The seconds counting up and 'S.R.' on the display confirms it.

"Is this a butt dial? Awkward." He's nervous, sue him.

A quick amused inhale and finally Steve speaks up. "Tony."

Hushed voice, the tone way too soft and fond: it makes Tony's insides flip around. Steve has no right to say his name like that, as if he cares.

"That's me. Did you want anything?" Tony winces because if Steve is too gentle, he's being too harsh and dismissive in return. He didn't expect to do it _today_ , but he wants them to work out their differences. Earth needs the Avengers back together.

"To say I'm sorry," Steve says. Tony freeze at the apology: he had the letter, he didn't expect more. "It was wrong to keep my suspicions about your parent's death from you, and I hurt you in so many ways. I am so, so sorry." There's a hitch in Steve's breath, and he sounds sincere.

Emotional honesty makes Tony feel vulnerable and deeply uncomfortable. He's tempted to hang up, get drunk, and process this later.

"Why now?" he asks instead. Why call him, out of the blue, thirteen months after sending the phone? With no lead up, not even a text?

Steve lets out a painful little laugh. In fact, it's slightly hysterical and Tony's never heard him sound like that.

"Had to. It's what we have to do, right? Ask for forgiveness. Repent." 

A chill goes down Tony's spine. Something is very wrong.

"Steve, what the fuck is going on? Where are you?" Tony snaps his fingers in the air, points to the phone and sees on his screen that FRIDAY got it and is tracking the signal.

"It's not important," Steve says. 

It makes Tony immediately angry. "If you're hurt or in danger, I want to know," he says through gritted teeth. 

"That's not why I called-"

"Answer me!" Tony roars. 

FRIDAY is slow to lock on the source of the signal. It's protected by a complicated series of cell tower redirections, and Tony wonders if it's Natasha's work, or by someone in Wakanda. Judging by how it isn't solved yet, he guesses the latter.

There's a long pause, but finally Steve speaks up.

"I'm about to crash into the Arctic. Again." The bottom drops from Tony's stomach as Steve makes that unfunny laugh again. "Isn't it hilarious?" 

"No. I don't think it's funny at all, Steven," Tony says, calling his suit. The nanite armor isn't ready yet, unfortunately. It would have been even faster. "Coordinates?"

"Not sure. Between Greenland and Canada? Tony, there isn't time, that's not why I called."

"Too bad, I'm on my way," he says as the visor closes over his face, thrusters on and flying out of the compound's lab. "If you'd led with what was going on, instead of losing time with stupid apologies-"

"Tony, please." It's quiet and shuts Tony right up. "I don't want to fight. Can we do that?"

"Of course." Tony immediately relents. He remembers flying up in the wormhole over New York, also when the city rose in Sokovia, how he'd wanted to say goodbye to Pepper. It seems unfair that Steve is stuck talking with him in what might be his last moments because he feels guilty. "I'm trying to triangulate the phone, so I can't cut the line. But give me a number and I'll patch you through to anyone you'd like."

"I'm good. I've missed _you_. So much. I'm so sorry Tony."

It breaks Tony's heart clean in two. The main reason he'd been so hurt from Steve's lies, and his lack of faith that they could fix the Accords as a team, is because Tony values the man so much. Heck, he'd been half in love with Steve, unrequited as it is, for a good while. He took Steve prioritizing Bucky over everything else as a huge lack of trust in him. A dismissal, a proof that Steve didn't value their own friendship at all. He was visibly wrong. And yes, Tony might still be angry when he thinks about the whole clusterfuck later, but he can't let Steve plunge to what he thinks is his death like that.

"Apology accepted," he says. He doesn't even know how long he has. "You're right, it hurt, but I believe it never was your intention. I forgive you."

"Thank you," Steve breathes out. "Of course I never wanted... Not any of it. I messed up-"

"Shh, shh," Tony says. Steve has to stop this endless self-recrimination. He's pushing the suit to go as fast as it can, but FRIDAY's is still chasing the signal so he's flying blind. Tony's over New Hampshire now, heading towards Greenland with a prayer he's not aiming wrong. "I messed up too, Steve, it's not all on you. We're fucking terrible at communication, you know that?"

Steve's chuckle is wet, but it's a definite improvement. 

"I noticed. Tony, I think I have less than two minutes. All I can see is water, very little ice, so the plane will sink fast."

Shit shit shit. It must be a total nightmare, to relive that. He can't even imagine.

"Hang on, okay? You are so strong. Grab some debris, thread water, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I would, but I'm stuck in the cockpit. It's okay, if you don't reach me. I should have died in 45, this is just the universe course correcting. I had a good run."

"NO!" Tony exclaims. "No, absolutely not. I will find you. Huddle down, protect your head, okay? You _have_ to live." He realizes he's crying and doesn't care if Steve hears it, as long as he makes it through.

"Did you know last time I asked Peggy out on a date?"

The entire world knows that, it's a tearjerker in every documentary ever made about Captain America. "I know the story. Stop talking as if you're kicking the bucket, Rogers."

"I wish I'd been bold enough to ask _you_ out, before everything went to shit. In my top five regrets."

The world stops turning with a record scratch. 

Did Tony hear that right? Steve had thought about asking him out?

"What!"

"Shit, dumping that on you isn't fair. I shouldn't have called at all. I was selfish, again. I'm sorry about that too."

"No, don't you dare," Tony pleads. He can't take it back. "This is not the end. I refuse."

Tony keeps losing the people he loves, but to have a glimmer of a possibility with Steve yanked away before it can even be is particularly cruel.

"I just hope it gave you a bit of closure. Good bye Tony."

"No no no no no!"

Steve doesn't hang up, which means that Tony hears the damn plane crash. It's a godawful noise, metal twisting and glass cracking, but not even a curse or a cry from Steve. Tony's yelling enough for two. 

"Steve! Goddamnit! Hang in there, please!"

The sound cuts, the signal right after that, and Tony has rarely felt this helpless. "No!"

He has trouble breathing and almost chokes on tears that he can't wipe away.

"Boss, I have something," FRIDAY says.

The sudden hope almost gives him whiplash. "Thank god."

She projects the outline of an area that covers several hundreds square miles straight in the middle of the Labrador Sea, and Tony's heart sinks again. Unless the wreck is smoking and doesn't sink, it will be hard to find.

"This is all I could do with the signal. But I took initiative, and redirected the sensors from as many Stark Industries satellites as possible to cover the region suggested by Captain Rogers, from the moment you asked me to trace the call."

"Excellent." Tony should have thought about it. It shows how irrational he becomes when it's about Steve Rogers. "What have you got?"

"This plane." She blows up an image of a badly damaged Candid Ilyushin cargo jet without markings. "It was losing altitude fast and hit water simultaneously to the call's data. ETA to the crash site is 35 minutes at maximum speed."

"Fuck." Not even Steve can hold his breath that long, if he survived the crash at all. "Any info on the wreck's cockpit integrity?"

"Very little. The plane had sustained a lot of damage even before hitting the water and breaking in several parts. There was a lot of smoke, and as Captain Rogers predicted, the plane sunk rapidly."

Reaching the designated area is probably the longest 35 minutes of Tony's life. It's a good thing that FRIDAY has a lock on the coordinates, because there is almost no trace of the tragedy, only a few random debris floating about. Tony plunges in the ocean at his turn, FRIDAY deploying the temperature analysis on the HUD. The water is as cold as expected, slightly above freezing point, but the plane's engines should still be lukewarm and big enough to detect from a distance. It rapidly gets deeper than Tony is comfortable with - the darkness of the ocean is a bit too similar to the void of space - and the pressure is mounting fast. Also Tony's heart is rabbiting in his chest, enough that he worries about the start of an anxiety attack. It's imperative that he holds it together, though, so he takes deep breaths and focuses on what has to be done.

It takes longs minutes before FRIDAY spots the wreckage, at a depth of 400 meters which is pushing the suits' limits. He can't stop thinking about Steve, and how he could have survived the crash but now be crushed by the pressure alone. His AI knows him, she isn't piping up about the danger to the suit's integrity knowing he won't stop until it's critical, but there's a red warning in the corner of the HUD. 

The nose of the plane has taken a lot of damage. Worried even more, Tony hurries to the cockpit, and forces his way in by prying off the glass panels that have caved inwards. He recoils when what he sees first is a mangled corpse, but thankfully it's in a Hydra uniform. Deeper in the wreck he finally finds Steve, motionless and tinted blue in the light that Tony is shining on the scene. 

As Steve had said, he's pinned down by metal weirdly twisted around legs. However that happened - and it makes no sense - it gave him no chance to escape. Tony's gripped by guilt: would Steve have been able to free himself if he'd had his shield? He pushes the thought aside and focuses on freeing Steve. FRIDAY can't detect a heartbeat, but the scan reveals no broken bones or open wounds.

"I'm getting you out of here and you'll be fine," Tony says as pries off the last metal band off with a lot of effort. He has to believe Steve will be okay because he'll freak out right here and now. "This is just a little dip for you, right?" 

As carefully as he can, it would be stupid to hurt him on glass or a jagged metal edge, Tony pulls Steve out of the cockpit. 

"Boss, data suggest that a regular human would need at least fifteen hours for the ascension to the surface, to avoid ill effects."

"You said it, FRI, regular human, which he's not," Tony replies.

The remark makes him pause. He's counting on the serum to protect Steve from getting the bends. But what if it's too much and by bringing him to the surface as soon as possible, Tony makes things worse?

"I am aware. That is why I suggest a shortest incremental ascent, that fits with your own current needs," FRIDAY adds. "As per the safety protocols, I compensated in part for the exerted pressure, but not totally."

Shit. He'd normally rise all at once and deal with the consequences, get a treatment in a hyperbaric chamber if necessary. But he wants to avoid barging into a random hospital with Steve, who is a wanted fugitive. As much as if goes against all of his instincts - he wants Steve breathing right now! - Tony mostly respects the schedule Friday sets up for them. He puts his voice on speaker, even if the chance of it permeating Steve's consciousness is infinitesimal. 

"I am sorry this is taking so long, I hate it. But you survived seventy years frozen, and this is safer. How the hell did you manage to crash a Hydra plane in the Arctic twice? By the way, I'll need to know more about Hydra having military transport aircrafts, this is highly worrying."

He babbles about their situation for a while, how he likes Steve's new look but would appreciate the beard more if he was conscious, then Tony moves on to what's he's been working on in the last months to keep going. The monologue allows him to remain mostly calm. Tony hates the vastness of the surrounding ocean and startles when fishes come to investigate the lights from the armor. The suit is working hard to keep him warm but he can feel the chill, anyway. 

FRIDAY can control the pressure in the suit and the ratio of oxygen in the air it produces for him, which expedites their ascent. It's still close to two hours, which is agonizingly long. He's made the vertical gains - and even the plateaus - while moving towards the coast of Newfoundland, so when he can breach the surface, they're almost there. In that time, FRIDAY has selected - with help from the satellites - the best and closest unoccupied cabin where he can bring Steve.

Flying with a limp Steve is his arms makes Tony's anxiety ratchet up again. He _has_ to be okay. In his haste to revive him, Tony almost takes the front door of the cabin off its hinges. In the dreadful two hours up, Tony figured that the best course of action is to restart Steve's heart, get him breathing again, and then warm him up. 

"Just a minute, you'll be fine," Tony says as he lays Steve down on the floor, after kicking the door closed. 

He opens the top of Steve's uniform, surprised it's the old Avengers' one - just darker and with the white star and shoulder patches ripped off. The upside is that Tony knows how to navigate its zippers and buttons efficiently, and he's quick to bare skin. A well-placed shock from the armor should kick-start Steve's heart (it did for Harley's bully, anyhow). He makes sure that Steve's mouth is clear and then puts the repulsors on his chest. 

"Here we go."

Tony holds his breath and shocks him. It makes Steve's body jolt, but nothing more. 

"Come on, come on!" Tony pleads and does it again.

This time it works: Steve vomits water and starts coughing.

"Oh thank god," Tony says, gently turning Steve on his side. He stands up, takes a step back to gets out of the armor before getting on his knees behind Steve once more. He then rubs between Steve's shoulder blades while he empties his lungs, and most probably his stomach too. It's like Tony himself can breathe again. "That's it, easy, easy. I've got you."

For the first time since they entered it, Tony looks around the cabin. It's just one room, probably a hunting camp. There's a futon in a corner, a small kitchenette and a door which Tony hopes leads to a bathroom. Steve has stopped coughing and is breathing fast, almost hyperventilating. He's also still so pale he's tinted blue. 

"It's over. You're safe now," Tony says gently, petting his longer hair. Unfortunately, he can't say that Steve will be fine, because drowning twice in the Arctic will be a fuckload of trauma to get over.

Steve slowly turns his head to look at him with huge eyes. "N-ny?" he slurs. 

"Yes, that's me," Tony says with a smile. 

There's not even a blink as Steve stares and stares, as if he's taking in every little detail of his face. It's the first time they've seen each other in thirteen months, which feels like a lot longer and just a moment all at once. 

"How-" Steve says, stops to gulp, and then starts again. "Long?"

Ah shit, that's true, he can't know. Steve's still confused and wondering how much time he lost this time.

"No worries, it's fine," Tony says, grabbing one of Steve's hand, who weakly squeezes in return. "The grey hairs and wrinkles are partly your fault, yes, but I got them in the last year or so. I found you in less than an hour."

To his complete horror Steve's face crunches up, eyes shut now, and he starts crying, pulling their clasped hands to his mouth. There are little "Thank you's" in between hitching sobs and Tony is so out of his depth.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Tony says, putting his hand on Steve's nape and holding on. "You know me, I'm competitive. I would not let you sleep with the fishes as long as my father did, you know? Take that, Howard." It might be wishful thinking, but he thinks there's a little chuckle from Steve at that. 

"Thank you so much for the credit, Boss," FRIDAY pipes up from the armor's speaker. She's developing her personality every day, and Tony is so proud of her.

"No, you're right baby girl. FRIDAY was a big help to find you quickly, and then take you out of the water safely, including finding this place. Speaking of, we've got to warm you up, buddy." 

Steve nods weakly, but he's not much help as Tony strips him out of his soaked uniform. Tony is still so worried about Steve's condition that there are very few stray thoughts about how he'd wished to undress him in very different circumstances. All that counts right now is to dry him off with towels from what is indeed a bathroom. 

"I have an idea. To warm you up. It will be less hazardous than trying to prop you up in the ridiculously small shower stall over there," Tony says as he rubs at Steve's hair, after having cocooned him with towels. Steve's sitting now and leaning on him, and slowly gaining some color, but it's not fast enough. Heck, he's not even shivering yet.

"Mm?"

“It will be quite a stretch in places, like for those ridiculous shoulders of yours, but how about we get you in the armor?" 

He'd read on how to treat hypothermia victims while coming up and Tony can't do anything like extracorporeal blood rewarming. The armor's heating system is very efficient, though, and FRIDAY could warm the air Steve breathes to the recommended 45℃.

"In t'suit?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. Real nice and toasty, I promise."

Steve nods against Tony's shoulder. "'Kay."

"Great!" 

Too bad the current model isn't modular like Mark 42, it would have been easier to suit him up. As it is, Tony gets help from FRIDAY who makes the armor step close and gently lifts Steve up from the floor by grabbing him under his arms. The towels fall to the floor and Tony props Steve up long enough for the suit to encase him; it's a good thing the joints are flexible enough to allow the fit. Captain America in the Iron Man armor is odd, but Tony finds out he likes it in a weirdly possessive way. When there's only the helmet to go, Tony grabs the sides of Steve's head, even taller than usual now with the boots, and peers in his half-closed eyes.

"Are you with me?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Steve says. He looks incredibly young, even with his beard.

“FRIDAY will close the visor, so it's warmer. It won't be dark, and I'm right here. If you don't like it and want out, just say it and the armor will open."

Steve nods. "Say 'out' to open."

"That's it. Say 'out' or whatever else." It's great that Steve is tracking better. He waits to see if he won't react badly to the closed helmet, then guides him to the futon. "Let's get you lying down here, so it's more comfortable." When Steve lifts a leg as if he's about to climb on it, Tony laughs and pushes it down. "No, no, it would crush the thing. On the floor, you won't feel the difference. I'm the one getting on that futon."

Tony's exhausted from the stress and emotions. Steve is too, because it barely takes a minute after getting horizontal that he's fast asleep.

"Captain Rogers' vitals are steadily improving," FRIDAY informs by the external speakers.

"Good. I’ll take a nap too. Wake me if there's anything at all that's worrying. Fuck the fugitive thing, I'll bring him to a hospital if I need to."

There is a pile of blankets in a chest near the futon, and Tony buries himself under several even if it's the end of June and relatively comfortable. His jeans and t-shirt are damp and he's got sympathetic shivers. 

He's out like a light soon after.

*

Groggy with sleep, Tony turns on his side when there's a bump on his arm. He doesn't even open his eyes and leans back on Pepper when she spoons behind him. It's nice, he's missed her a lot and how safe having her close makes him feel. 

He falls back into oblivion with his next breath.

*

Tony wakes up next because he's too hot. He sneaks a foot out of the covers only to realize it's not good enough because he has socks on. Heck, he's fully dressed and there a warm weight at his back and an arm over his waist. He blinks at the hand that is definitely not Pepper's - it's Steve's! - and everything comes back to him. 

He is being spooned by Captain America.

Steve is breathing slow and steady, breath ruffling the hair at Tony's nape. It's tempting to take a moment to enjoy it, but he has to see if Steve's alright. Carefully he turns around only to learn that Steve isn't sleeping but quietly observing him. He hasn't taken his arm back, either, still loosely holding Tony's waist. Steve's back to a healthy complexion, his cheeks even a little rosy. He looks great. Beautiful.

"Hey," Tony breathes out.

"Hi." Steve bites his lower lip, drawing Tony's gaze for a second. "I had a nightmare," he says, probably to explain why he joined Tony on the futon.

"Understandable. It's okay."

"Thank you, for finding me," Steve says.

As if Tony could have let him get lost again. He understands Howards' obsession now, he would never have stopped looking either. "Of course I did."

Steve smiles softly. "Of course you did." There's so much affection there that Tony's heart speeds up. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks, not knowing what to do with the feelings swirling in his chest.

"I'm fine. Very good," Steve assures.

"Good," Tony repeats stupidly. "I'm glad. You scared me."

It makes Steve scrunch his nose with a guilty grimace. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't do it again," Tony scolds.

"I'll try," Steve says with a half smile. "That aside, it's great to see you, Tony. I've missed you."

Tony's stomach flip-flops. "So you've said." After a pause, he has to come clean. "I missed you, too. Even if I was angry."

He regrets it when Steve's eyes turn sad. He shouldn't have said that.

"I'm so-" Steve starts but Tony interrupts him with a finger on his mouth. His lips are soft and touching them was a tactical mistake, it gives Tony ideas that he immediately pushes aside. 

"I know. I said I forgive you, stop apologizing."

Steve nods and Tony drops his hand. 

"Okay."

"So," Tony starts with as much cheer as he can, to change the mood. "Any special plans, now that you've cheated death a second time?"

"Possibly," Steve says, nodding. He's scanning Tony's face as if he's looking for something. Whether or not he finds it, he soldiers on. "I'd like to kiss you, if you'd let me."

Oh. Steve _does_ like him back… even now, after everything. It triggers that free-fall swooping feeling that lights up everything inside. Could he really have this? Have Steve? Tony doesn't bother giving permission and leans in for a soft kiss. Immediately Steve tightens the arm around Tony's body to pull him closer and kisses him again. Tony puts his hand on Steve's side by reflex, and upon touching soft skin he remembers that Steve's naked under the covers. He hums his appreciation, sliding his hand around to run it up Steve's magnificent back. 

"Tony," Steve whispers against his lips. There are goosebumps on Steve's skin, but this time it's of the good kind.

"I'm right here."

Steve smiles as if that's the best thing ever. "Yeah."

Kissing him again is imperative. And then once more. After several sweet brushes of their lips, Steve opens his mouth and the kiss deepens. Tony has thought about kissing Steve so many times, and he's always imagined it would be after an argument or the end of a battle, fueled by desire and urgency. He never considered that it would be this soft and careful. Steve kisses slow and thorough, in a mission to explore all of Tony's mouth. It's intoxicating and Tony never wants to stop.

Their hands start roaming, a gentle exploration of each other. Tony has free access to acres of silky skin and is eagerly learning every spot that makes Steve react. On the other hand, Tony's clothes are becoming a source of frustration for Steve. When his hand gets caught while trying to slide in the back of Tony's pants, he makes an annoyed grunt. Tony smiles, and bites Steve's lower lip teasingly. 

"Problem, handsome?"

"Yes. These need to get off, now," Steve says petulantly, tugging at the edge of his jeans. 

Okay, Tony can work with that. It means they're going for sex and not just kisses with heavy petting, which would have been fine if it was all Steve wanted for today. He's on board with more, though, hard since they first started kissing. Tony rolls to his back and starts working on his button and fly while Steve gets to his knees beside him on the futon, the blankets falling to the ground. The breathtaking view of Steve's general muscly Steveness but even more his beautiful hard cock makes Tony pause and stare. Hot _damn._

"Come _on_ ," Steve insists, taking over. 

A brush of his fingers over Tony's crotch - not accidental at all judging by the smirk that curls up the side of Steve's mouth - makes Tony hiss. He hadn't realized he was so wound up already. 

"Sorry, I am busy having an aneurism over here. Have you seen yourself?" Tony says as Steve finishes unzipping his pants and tugs them down, boxers too. Steve's always been gorgeous, but with the beard and long hair he's in another league of sexy. 

"Yeah, yeah, you can talk, only person named Sexiest Man Alive three times," Steve says, now helping Tony out of his t-shirt.

Laughing, Tony throws the shirt to the floor and happily welcomes Steve kneeling between his thighs. "Money talks, baby!"

Steve huffs. "Please. Your ass alone probably puts you in consideration every year." He's sitting back on his heels, eyes roaming over Tony's aging body appreciatively. It's an ego boost, for sure. "You're gorgeous."

"Glad you think so," Tony says. 

At last Steve stops only looking and begins touching, caressing up Tony's thighs. It feels great, maybe a little too much. He curses when Steve ghosts the tip of his fingers on his erection, so close to coming already.

"What do you want?" Steve asks. 

"It won't take much," Tony admits. "Anything, really."

To be honest, he could probably let go and come if Steve touched his cock again. He'll hold on for as long as he can, though, he doesn't want this to be over too soon.

"Okay. I just want to make you feel good," Steve says as he bends to kiss one of Tony's hipbone, then the crease of his thigh. His beard is ticklish, and the sensation sends shivers of pleasure down Tony's spine.

"Doing great," Tony says before moaning loudly when Steve licks at the head of his dick. "Oh, fuck."

Steve hums as he takes Tony into his mouth, which is so hot that it's hard to reconcile with a man who was in severe hypothermia just hours ago. He sucks steadily, bobbing his head and using his hands too. Tony feels himself unraveling fast, want it or not. 

"So, so good," he says, taking a handful of Steve's hair, who keens in reaction. It's so arousing that Tony involuntarily bucks up, fucking into Steve's mouth. There is no mistaking that Steve loves it, making more delicious sounds and grabbing Tony's ass to push him up again. 

"Jesus, you're unbelievable," Tony pants, tightening his hold on Steve's hair as he fucks his throat. 

That's it, though, there's only so much Tony can take with the onslaught of sensations. Especially since Steve is also furiously jacking off while he sucks him, proving that he's just as into it.

"Time to pull off if you want, beautiful," Tony pants. 

Steve only sucks harder, which is a clear no, and Tony lets go with a shout. The orgasm is intense, as if reality turns inside out before it rights again, leaving Tony high on pleasure and his body shaking with aftershocks. Light-headed, he watches with wonder as Steve reaches his own bliss, eyes fluttering shut and his pretty pink lips still wrapped around Tony's cock. It's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Only after he's done coming - apologies to the futon, Tony's definitely refurnishing this cabin in tanks for service rendered - does Steve pull off and straightens up, sitting on his heels again. There's a deep blush to his face and chest, his mouth puffy and red, but his eyes are too melancholic for Tony's taste. 

"Come here," Tony says, rising a hand in invitation. Steve's way too far.

He's surprised when Steve catches the hand and kisses his palm instead of lying down with him. Tony cups his cheek and Steve turns into it like a cat, closing his eyes. This is not about sex, it's pure feelings. Steve's so sweet and looks starved for affection. Fortunately, Tony has a lot in store, especially for him.

"Kiss me darling," Tony whispers, sliding his hand behind Steve's head and pulling him closer gently.

Steve's beautiful blue eyes are stormy when he opens them, full of emotions that Tony doesn't dare interpret - not yet. When he stretches over Tony to deliver the requested kiss, Steve also plants his elbows on each side of Tony's head and buries his fingers in his hair. What follows is maybe the most mind-blowing kiss of Tony's entire life. It's a statement in the way Steve completely takes control, somehow claiming and giving at the same time. It tastes like spunk, yes, but also like longing with a hint of desperation. Steve only eases up when it's absolutely necessary to let Tony breathe. He doesn't pull away far, just enough that they can pant against each other's lips. 

"Tony." Steve has always said his name so softly. 

"It's okay sweetheart," Tony replies, rubbing the tip of his fingers on Steve's nape. “We’ll be alright." 

He believes it, too. A romantic relationship won't magically fix their history, he's aware of that. And the Avengers are badly fractured, a mess that won't be easy to straighten publicly and politically. But if they work together and are willing, there is no way they won't succeed.

"You think so?" Steve asks, finally stretching by Tony's side to cuddle. He's slipped one arm under Tony's neck, pulling him to rest against his chest. They fit together so well, even in this.

"I know so," Tony says with confidence. He splays his hand on Steve's sternum and marvels at the feels of his heart thumping strongly. The goddamn serum is a miracle, and he's so grateful that Steve is okay. "Futurist, et cetera. If you're with me-"

"I am," Steve immediately says, tightening his hold on Tony. "That's all I want." 

"Great, because that's what I want too." 

He tried a Steve-less life and found it more than lacking.

"Okay," Steve says with a growing smile and eyes at last shining with happiness. "We can build on that."

We. That sounds perfect.

"You bet we can," Tony agrees. "We'll make it work."

"Whatever it takes," Steve says, so intense and earnest it sounds like a vow.

Tony responds with a kiss. 

Whatever it takes indeed.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: (any universe prompt): Steve falls into the icy Arctic waters. Tony is there to rescue him.
> 
> Thanks to Maniibear for having a quick look at this! (but all remaining errors are mines...)
> 
> The Cap/IM fandom is the best, I really hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
